livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
BFF-A-Rooney
BFF-A-Rooney is the nineteenth episode in season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on June 22, 2014 and received 2.0 million total viewers. Overview Maddie is jealous when Liv's best friend from Hollywood, South, comes to visit and flirts with Diggie. Episode Summary When Liv's BFFWLIWN (Best Friend Forever Who Lives In Wisconsin Now), South Salamanca comes to town, Maddie decides not to get close to her, because she thinks South is more of a diva than Liv. South is a former co-star of Liv's on "Sing It Loud," and is now the star of a show called "Raise the Roof." Maddie tries to get Diggie to befriend her, only to find that he's actually a fan of the show. To make matters worse, she suddenly gets jealous when Liv's former co-star flirts with him. Knowing this, Liv tries to urge Maddie to admit to herself, South, and everybody else that they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Meanwhile, Parker himself continuously flirts with South himself, who rebuffs his advances because of his age. In a last-ditch effort to get her to back off, Maddie disguises herself as Liv, which fails miserably especially when Liv herself walks in on her sister's ploy. Maddie finally caves in and admits that Diggie is her boyfriend, which sends him into a seemingly non-stop frenzy of bragging about it to everybody he knows. South ends her pursuit of him but praises Maddie for having such a cute boyfriend in the first place. Meanwhile, Karen and Pete go to their high school reunion and Karen meets Pete's ex-girlfriend, Amy Becker, which makes her jealous. Additionally, Joey and Artie stumble upon a crystal that is supposed to lead them to "the key of power," but the only way the key can be obtained on the foretold day is for both to volunteer at their respected parent's high school reunion. While he's chasing Artie, Joey notices Karen sitting alone outside of the gym chomping on a bucket of ice. Sensing her distress, he approaches his mother in an effort to find out why she's such a nervous wreck. Karen tries to put on a brave face, but Joey can see right through her disguise. After explaining her fears that she might lose her husband to his old high school flame, Joey tries to lift her spirits by making her realize that no matter who Pete went out with in high school, she was the woman he married. Artie overhears this exchange and uses it to taunt Joey, who resumes the chase, only to find out it was a prank. After the prank, however, Artie's mother casually mentions that Joey has been the subject of many of his conversations, which he subsequently uses to taunt him. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Ryan McCartan as Diggie *Jimmy Bellinger as Artie Smalls *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 Guest Cast *Raquel Castro as South Salamanca *Jenny Phagan as Amy Smalls *Marla Maples as Amy Becker Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first time we see Maddie get really jealous. *It's revealed that Maddie and Diggie are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. *Maddie finally called Diggie her boyfriend. *This is the second time Maddie has impersonated Liv. Her first time was "Switch-A-Rooney". *First appearance of South Salamanca. Goofs *When South asks if Maddie knows about the "second Liv" (who's really Maddie), Liv says "Please two Liv's? Ha! Like I'd ever wear this outfit." Yet she did wear the outfit in Steal-A-Rooney though it's possible that she said this to impress South Salamanca. Production Information The episode was co-written by Kali Rocha and Jonathan McClain. Rocha's previous screenwriting experience was with the movie "Space Station 76," a spoof of existentialist 1970's science fiction movies such as "Silent Running." Reception To be added in. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2014 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes with character debuts Category:Episodes aired in June Category:TwinSwitch